Wipes have been made from a variety of materials which can be dry or wet when used. Wet wipes can be moistened with a variety of suitable wiping solutions. Typically, wet wipes have been stacked in a container in either a folded or unfolded configuration. For example, containers of wet wipes have been available wherein each of the wet wipes stacked in the container has been arranged in a folded configuration such as a c-folded, z-folded or quarter-folded configuration as are well known to those skilled in the art. Sometimes the folded wet wipes have also been interfolded with the wet wipes immediately above and below in the stack of wet wipes. In an alternative configuration, the wet wipes have been placed in the container in the form of a continuous web of material which includes perforations to separate the individual wet wipes and which can be wound into a roll. Such wet wipes have been used for baby wipes, hand wipes, household cleaning wipes, industrial wipes and the like.
The conventional packages which contain wipes, such as those described above, have typically been designed to be positioned on a flat surface such as a countertop, changing table or the like. Such conventional packages have generally provided a plastic container, tub or package which provides a sealed environment for the wet wipes to ensure that they do not become overly dry. Some of the conventional packages have also been configured to provide one at a time dispensing of each wet wipe which can be accomplished using a single hand after the package has been opened. Such single handed, one at a time dispensing, often referred to as xe2x80x9cpop-upxe2x80x9d dispensing, is particularly desirable because the other hand of the user or care giver is typically required to be simultaneously used for other functions. For example, when changing a diaper product on an infant, the care giver typically uses one hand to hold and maintain the infant in a desired position while the other hand is attempting to dispense a baby wipe to clean the infant.
However, the dispensing of wipes from such conventional containers for wipes has not been completely satisfactory. For example, this is due at least in part to the configuration of the stack of wipes within the container. In particular, for example, this concerns the relationship of each wipe in the stack to each adjacent wipe in the stack. As another example, this can concern the relationship of a group of wipes in the stack to other wipes in the stack if groups of wipes make up the stack of wipes. As yet another example, these relationships between wipes concern, in conjunction with the wipes, the container from which the wipes are dispensed and characteristics thereof.
In response to the difficulties and problems discussed above, for example, a new relationship between two adjacent wipes enabling improved dispensing, and which may be more cost effective and reliable (e.g., reducing the likelihood of wipe fallback and/or reducing the likelihood of multiple wipes dispensing undesirably), has been discovered. For example, dispensing can be improved or made easier when a wipe is ready for dispensing upon the opening of a resealable wipes dispenser after the initial opening of the dispenser and use of a first wipe in a plurality of wipes. That is, a portion of the wipe is positioned in an orifice of the dispenser sufficiently protruding so a user can readily grasp the same and remove the entire individual wipe without premature tearing or non-dispensing of the top wipe. As another example wipe fallback can occur when a leading wipe in a plurality of wipes separates completely from a following or trailing wipe prematurely, i.e., before a sufficient portion of the following wipe is positioned within the dispenser orifice to remain there for later dispensing after the leading wipe is fully separated or disjointed from the trailing wipe outside the dispenser. In such a fallback situation, the following wipe would need to be re-threaded through the dispensing orifice when its dispensing is next desired. This may not be undesirable if done intentionally, i.e., if maintaining a maximum moisture level for the wipes is desired and the dispensing orifice is designed to easily accommodate reach-in retrieval of the next wipe. As yet another example multiple wipes dispensing can occur when a leading individual wipe in a plurality of wipes does not timely separate completely from a following individual wipe while the following wipe is still at least partially maintained in the dispensing orifice, i.e., the following wipe dispenses completely out of the dispenser with the leading wipe causing two (or more) wipes to dispense substantially simultaneously. This can be desirable when two (or more) wipes are needed, but if only one is desired, then this is not preferred. The purposes and features of the present invention will be set forth in and are apparent from the description that follows, as well as will be learned by practice of the invention. Additional features of the invention will be realized and attained by the product and processes particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof, as well as from the appended drawings.
In one aspect, the invention provides at least two wipes, e.g., a plurality of wipes, separably joined together. Each wipe of the plurality of wipes is moistened with a liquid in an amount of about 25 percent to about 600 percent of a dry weight of the wipe. An adhesive joins together at least two wipes of the plurality of wipes. The adhesive joins the at least two wipes together with an adhesion strength per unit adhesive length greater than 0 g/cm and less than about 200 g/cm. The adhesive can be applied to the at least two wipes before, and alternately after, the wipes are moistened with the liquid.
In another aspect, the invention provides, alternately or in additionally to the adhesion strength per unit length, that the adhesive joins the at least two wipes together with an adhesion strength per unit adhesive area greater than 0 g/cm2 and less than about 1000 g/cm2.
In other aspects, the invention provides various adhesion strengths per unit length and unit area and various adhesive add-on amounts.
In yet other aspects, the invention provides various configurations for the adhesive, the wipes per se, and the wipes relative to other wipes such as in a stack of wipes.
In still other aspects, the invention is provided for use in various types of dispensers and for dispensing in various manners such as reach-in dispensing and pop-up dispensing.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of this specification, are included to illustrate and provide a further understanding of the wipes of the invention. Together with the description, the drawings serve to explain the various aspects of the invention.